Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a side airbag device-installed vehicle seat.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-023494 describes a side airbag device including a main airbag and an auxiliary airbag. The main airbag is folded up in a concertina shape at a seat front side and seat width direction outer side of an outer side frame provided to a seat frame of a seatback. The auxiliary airbag is folded up in a concertina shape at the seat width direction inner side of the outer side frame. A base end portion of the auxiliary airbag passes the seat front of the outer side frame, wraps around to the seat width direction outer side of the outer side frame, and is joined to a base end portion of the main airbag. An inflator is housed in a base end portion of the auxiliary airbag, and the base end portion of the auxiliary airbag is fastened and fixed to the outer side frame using stud bolts of the inflator. The auxiliary airbag inflates and deploys within the side section of the seatback ahead of the main airbag, and moves the occupant toward the seat width direction inner side, thereby widening a vehicle width direction space between the occupant and the body side section. This facilitates inflation and deployment of the main airbag between the occupant and the body side section.
During manufacture of a side airbag device-installed vehicle seat, sometimes a seat pad is covered over (assembled to) a seat frame after attaching an airbag and an inflator to the seat frame. Regarding this point, with a side airbag device configured as described above, there is a possibility that during assembly of such a seat pad, the seat pad could impinge on the auxiliary airbag, causing the auxiliary airbag to be displaced from its correct attachment position. There is therefore a possibility that preventing such positional displacement in an assembly operation of the seat pad could become complex and frustrating.
In the side airbag device configured as described above, there is a possibility of part of the auxiliary airbag escaping to the outer side frame side (opposite side to the occupant) during occupant restraint by the auxiliary airbag, lowering the occupant restraint performance of the auxiliary airbag.